


Vampires, smut and other delusions

by Matsuo_yuki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: About 10-12 Chapters of this i guess, Barely Adrienette, Chat is really Oc here i guess, Chat's a bit of a dick in this, F/M, He gives Marinette loads of hickeys, He's still a sweet cat, Lol read at own risk i guess, Mostly MariChat, This is super smutty so, aged up by like 3 years just so i can write about their sexual tension, but just a bit of a dick, i liked the idea of Chat being a smutty sin-ammen roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuo_yuki/pseuds/Matsuo_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, vampires are discriminated against due to their violent reputation and personal taste in food. Blood. Ring link is the resistance, aiming to gain back vampires rights in living, it’s a living secret, no one knows who’s in the resistance, no one knows if Ring link is made up of humans or vampires. All they know is the leader, is the one and only devious Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires, smut and other delusions

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload every Monday i guess, you can follow my instagram @cat.noirr for updates on the fanfic.  
> other that that , enjoy :)

Anyone could be in Ring link, vampire’s humans or even animals. Even your closest family members could be part of Ring link, the resistance that fought for vampires rights, no matter how many people discriminate against the blood sucking beasts; deep down everyone cares a little bit at least. Well that was what Marinette thought. Ring link was known for its surprising public attacks to symbolise a protests, but they were only seen as acts of war. Of course Marinette saw them in that way too, but she knew deep down they were fighting for what they believed in. the weird thing was during these protests, no one seemed to die, and there were a few injuries from the public. But no one ever died.

 Marinette didn’t grow up to hate vampires; she grew up being taught never to trust one. ‘Even though they’re people too, they’re the types of people not to be trusted’ her mother’s voice echoes in her head. And at the end of the day, Marinette grew to believe it.

* * *

 

“ahhhhhh” Marinette groaned  “I’m so tired”  She whined

“Marinette you should probably rest …” her familiar said in a worried tone

“But I have to design a piece of headwear for tomorrow Tikki ….”

“So what’s  the problem?” Tikki asked in confusion

“I have neither motivation nor no inspiration...”

“Marinette, its’s only 2pm, you have plenty of time for some inspiration”

“I guess so” Marinette continued to whine “but these sketches are taking me nowhere!” she tossed another scrunched up piece of paper in the bin and sighed at her tiredness

“Well lets go out and find some then “Tikki smiled

* * *

 

Once again Marinette was at her favourite café opening up her eyes to find that eureka moment when she would  finally find some inspiration for her design, she scanned her eyes from the stone scalloped pattern ground to the spaced out sky above, sighing and waiting for the idea to pop into her head like a light bulb turning on. A few minutes past and she was still sitting sipping some coffee inspiration-less .

 

“RUN!” yelled a man’s voice from the corner of the street

“It’s a another Ring link attack !” yelled a woman closer to where Marinette had been sitting. ‘crap’ she thought, she needed to get out of here before things get out of hand. Sudden a swarm of men or women in different coloured mask swung out from the sky and landed. Voices of people screaming and footsteps of an eager run filled the air. Marinette ran towards her house more worried for her family’s safety in hopes they would be ok , she stopped dead end when she turned a wrong way ending up in a grey shifty looking alley ; _’fuck_ ’ she hissed under her breathe. She lost track of where she was going out of thought. She had to get out of here quick before;

“Looks like a princess lost her way” he purred. She turned her head to see a blonde guy in a black suit, black mask and black cat ears. But the one feature she recognised him most were, were his eyes.  A dark fade of green that made her legs tremble.

“Chat noir…” she mumbled with the little words she had left. Now she was in trouble, any contact with a member from the Ring link resistance could ruin her whole family’s business, crushing is in just a second. Especially contact with the leader. She needed get out. Now.

“I see the princess knows my name” he smiled “well I guess I am quite famous, huh?” he walked towards her in a slow painful pace, he walked right up in front staring her in the eye before taking her fingers in his hand and kissing her knuckles with a long contact with between her hands and his lips. Not letting go of her delicate bloodless fingers he stared at her again “well then” he held her hips against his side ways, taking out his staff “does the knight have the honour of knowing his princess’s name?”

“Knight? - woahhh” she was taken surprised when she was lifted in the air as she desperately held onto Chat’s neck in surprise. Once they reached a height where they were close to the buildings roofs Marinette held on tighter worried he would drop her or something;

“so” he took advantage and held her body closer “where does the princess live?”. Marinette blushed at the closeness of his face, she slightly pushed his chest so she could breathe a little without feeling his scent;

“uh, o-over there” she pointed towards her balcony making sure to avoid eye contact  
“purr-fect” he snickered, he leaned a little to face the the way her balcony was, Marinette once again grabbed him closer for security, as they landed Chat slowly let her off his body, but still held her close;  
“so” he held onto her tightly “I still didn’t get your name” he smiled close almost against  her lips. Marinette still in shock hesitated before answering “M-marinette “. Chat smiled and tilted his head before brushing her bangs behind her ear “well then Marinette” he loosened his grip “I’ll definitely be visiting you soon”. And like that he took off, jumping from roof to roof. Marinette still is shock stumbled on her feet landing on her butt;  
“wha… what just happened ?!?” she breathed heavily as her familiar flew out of no where.

“Marinette are you ok?” her Familiar had been there the whole time watching “did he say He’ll be visiting you soon !?  What happened?”

“I…I don’t even know “ she mumbled “but I definitely have an Idea for a design , I guess…” Tikki looked at her with a confused face

* * *

 

Marinette sketched like mad. She had the best inspiration ever, _his_ eyes.

“Marinette where did you get the idea from ?”

“Chat “

“CHAT!?!?!”

“No ,not exactly from him, his eyes…“ she whispered “they.. They were beautiful “she smiled, but shrugged it off and got back to her drawing.

“Uhhh Marinette what else happened? Did he say anything else to you?” Tikki was still confused as fuck, Marinette had not given her any details on what had just happened

“I…” she smiled once more “I don’t even remember Tikki… I couldn’t take my eyes of off his…” she blushed.

* * *

 

That night Marinette had fallen asleep on her desk over the variety of sketches, that was until she heard a tap coming from the roof of her bedroom, she choose to ignore it at first, but after 5 minutes of the repeated tap she couldn’t help but get annoyed. She rubbed her eyes in annoyance and walked up in the laziest manner to trap door above. She opened it in hopes of finding an animal just pawing away at the handles. And she got what she hoped there would be. A blonde alley cat with green eyes peering in over her.

“What the hell are you-“he hushed her lips with his finger

“I said I would be visiting right?” he smiled sadistically

“you… you can’t be here “ she was worried. It was okay earlier when it was just a meeting, it’s not like anyone saw, but if people found out that the Chat Noir was visiting her. Everything would go wrong. He need to leave. He could ruin everything for her. He could make her life worse minute by minute just by being here. “you-you gotta leave now”

**Author's Note:**

> is it good? o.O, any comments or concerns? sorry if there are a lot of mistakes ._. please let me know and i will fix it


End file.
